


Sheriff's Department Softball League

by elketon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Softball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elketon/pseuds/elketon
Summary: Nicole sees a flyer for the Sheriff's Department Softball League.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	1. The Flyer

It was a normal Wednesday morning when Nicole walked into the station. She woke up at 5:30 that morning, a little later than usual for her, but she had a fun night with Waverly the night before. She was careful not to wake her as she got up and took a shower before putting on her uniform. She made herself a quick, protein filled breakfast and left a smoothie in the fridge for Waverly when she woke up. She was still thinking about Waverly, lying in bed all cuddled up and adorable when she saw the flyer on her desk.

Large, blue letters graced the top of the paper: “Sheriff’s Department Softball League!” Underneath it read, “Join sheriff departments around Canada in being a part of the Sheriff’s Department Softball League. Join the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department Softball Team today!” At the very, very bottom in small black print it read “talk to Nedley for more information!”  
Nicole hadn’t played softball since her senior year in high school. She first picked up the sport when she was 9 years old, playing in little league in her small town. When she started high school, she was prompted by her friends to play for the school’s team. She had tried out and was accepted with no troubles. Over her four years playing, she helped the school win 3 titles, her freshman year being the only unsuccessful win, but the team still managed to capture 4th place. After she went to the police academy, she hadn’t had time to play and she had not exactly had time after moving to Purgatory and dealing with the Earp’s demon hunting.

She put the flyer under some other papers and sat down as she tried to finish the paperwork from yesterday she had not yet completed. For a little while, the softball team could not leave her mind. She wanted to play, thinking of Waverly cheerleading for her from the bleachers. But she also knew she would be rusty. Not to mention the possibility of injury that she didn’t want to risk. And where would she get the time to play with all the Earp’s adventures and work? She wouldn’t have time to practice, let alone play. She finally settled on not playing. She ripped the paper from underneath the pile of paperwork and balled it up, throwing it into the trashcan next to her desk.

With her mind made up, Nicole was finally able to focus on her paperwork. She didn’t look up until it was already 2 in the afternoon. She missed her lunch break, but guessed that Nedley would be lenient if she took it now. She walked over to the breakroom, only to see Wynonna and Waverly chatting. She waltzed over to the fridge and grabbed her salad and tried to pick up what they were talking about.

“I can’t wait to watch Nedley run around the field like some little league dad,” Wynonna chuckled out. Waverly giggled lightly. When she saw her girlfriend, she ran over to the island in the center of the kitchen area.  
“So, baby, are you gonna play for the softball team?”  
“Oh, no, no I’m not.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I figured I wouldn’t have the time between demon hunting and work and you.”  
Wynonna decided to pipe up. “Oh come on, Haught, don’t you wanna kick some ass on the field?”  
“Sure I do. But I know I have responsibilities, Wynonna.”  
“Didn’t you play softball?” Waverly chimed in, trying to keep the bickering at bay.  
“Yeah, but that was over a decade ago.”  
“So what? It might be fun. Not to mention I’d bet you look sexy in a softball uniform.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Nicole said begrudgingly. If Waverly wanted her to, it might be worth it. And the more she thought about, the more she thought Wynonna was right. It would be fun to watch the unit run around doing their best to play softball, especially with Nedley being the equivalent of a little league dad.

Nicole was cooking dinner at the homestead when Waverly walked into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s torso, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing her neck. “So, did you think about it?”  
“Think about what?” Nicole was standing at the stove, stirring some hamburger meat, and some vegan ground meat in another pan. They were having tacos tonight and it was Nicole’s job to cook the meat while Waverly and Wynonna, well mostly Waverly, got the rest of the ingredients together.  
“The softball team, silly.” Waverly unwrapped herself from Nicole and began chopping tomatoes.  
“Oh,” Nicole looked over at her small girlfriend chopping the tomatoes up and smiled sweetly before turning back to the meat. “No, I haven’t. Do you really want me to?”  
“Yes! A hundred times yes! I want to see you have fun and be powerful and I want to be your personal cheerleader from the sidelines. It’s like being in high school with you. Wouldn’t that be fun? It’d be an escape from everything.” Waverly squealed from delight at first, but her tone shifted as she screamed “Fudgenuggets that hurts!”

Nicole looked up to see Waverly holding her finger in pain. She had gotten too excited talking about the softball team and accidentally cut herself with the knife. Nicole ran over to the junk drawer and grabbed a bandaid, before telling Waverly, “Run it under some water to clean it.” Waverly did as she was told and Nicole grabbed a paper towel. Once the finger was clean she wiped it dry and put the bandaid on her girlfriend’s finger. “Okay, okay, I’ll talk to Nedley about joining the team in the morning if you just calm down and not injure yourself again, okay?”  
Both women chuckled and Waverly agreed between laughs. Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead before returning to the cooking meat.

After dinner, Nicole headed upstairs. Waverly was already in her room changing into pajamas when she got to the second floor. The tv was on, playing softball of all things. “Baby?”  
“Yeah, Nicole?”  
“Did you put softball on in order to tell me something?”  
“No.” Waverly elongated her answer, making it clear she was lying. Nicole stared down Waverly from across the bedroom. “Okay, okay. Maybe.” Nicole intensified her look in response. “Okay, yes.”  
“I already told you I’d do it.”  
“But you said it had been a while, so I thought playing it on tv would, ya know, help you warm up your mind a bit.”  
“That’s sweet, but do you really want me watching a bunch of strong ladies playing sports?”  
Waverly huffed slightly. She could tell Nicole was trying to snake her way out of talking about softball in any capacity. “I know you’re just trying to deflect. And anyway, I’m right here to remind you that you have a gorgeous girlfriend in case you get a little too interested.”  
Nicole smiled widely at that last comment. She did have an amazing girlfriend, even if she could be a little too supportive sometimes. Nicole walked over to where Waverly was, using her finger to guide the smaller woman’s chin to hers. She kissed her softly, before pulling away saying, “I love you, gorgeous.”  
“I love you, too.” Waverly removed herself from Nicole, getting into the bed the two shared. Nicole got in at the other side. Once she got in, she wrapped her arms around Waverly, feeling her snuggle closer as the two watched softball together until they both fell asleep.

“Hey, Nedley, can I talk to you for a moment?” Nicole had seen Nedley grab his coffee in the break room and was headed towards his office.  
“Yeah, sure, Haught.” He sat at his desk with his coffee sitting a bit too close to paperwork for comfort. “Whatcha need, kid?”  
“I was curious about the softball league thing?”  
“Oh. Yeah, that old thing. Sure, if you wanna join. Have you ever played before?”  
“Yeah. I have. Pitcher.”  
“Alright, well, that spot ain’t taken yet if you want it.”  
“Yes, please, sir.”  
Nedley groaned in response. “You don’t have to call me sir, you know that.”  
“Sorry, habit.”  
“Practices are every Tuesday and Thursday at 6 o’clock. I can text you the location later. We start this coming Tuesday.”  
“Okay, thanks,” Nicole walked out of the office.  
“Oh and Nicole?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Close the door for me, will you?”  
She shut the door and walked back to her desk. Well, this was really happening. She was gonna play softball again. At the very least, it was for her girlfriend.


	2. First Practice

Before Nicole knew it, it was Tuesday evening. She had spent the weekend watching softball with Waverly. And, she had to admit, it was fun teaching Waverly the ins and outs of the game. The one rule the two women had was Waverly was only allowed to be there for games, no cheerleading at practices. Nicole had put Wynonna in charge of keeping Waverly busy during her practices. Then, at eight, when practice had finished, they would all have dinner at Shorty’s.

Nicole felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She assumed it was Waverly, probably cheering her on in text form or even just reminding her of practice tonight, but it was just Nedley’s message of where they were practicing. She still had an hour left of her shift, but this physical reminder of practice just made her antsy. She couldn’t tell if it was from worry or excitement, but her leg wouldn’t stop bouncing nonetheless.

Once her shift ended, Nicole checked how far the field was from the homestead and figured she had about 20 minutes to get changed and get her equipment before she needed to begin heading over. So, Nicole went to the homestead, expecting Wynonna and Waverly to be in town somewhere, getting into trouble. Much to her dismay, she heard their bickering from the porch.

“Wynonna, what are you two doing here? I thought I gave you precise instructions to keep her busy?” Nicole barked as she entered the house.  
“Well, what are you doing here, Haught? Shouldn’t you be leaving for practice?” Wynonna snapped back.  
“Hey! What do you mean keep me busy?” Waverly pouted, which grabbed all of Nicole’s attention.  
“Baby, I just wanted to keep you distracted if you couldn’t be watching me at practice, is all.”  
Waverly continued to pout childishly, only partially meaning it. Nicole wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, placing soft kisses along her face. The young Earp fought a smile, not wanting to give in easily, but she had the soft spot for her girlfriend.  
“What are you still doing here, Haught?” Wynonna asked again.  
“Well, for your information, Wynonna, I came back to my house to get into practice uniform and grab my equipment. But I found you two bickering here instead.”  
“We weren’t bickering!” Both Earps yelped.

Nicole just smirked and walked up the stairs to the room she and Waverly shared. She got into athletic wear, grabbed her equipment from the closet, and headed back down the steps. “I’ll see you two at dinner,” she called out as she headed back to her car.

It was approaching six and Nicole still had about 15 minutes of driving left. She had clearly underestimated how long it would take for her to get to the field. Either that or the girls kept her longer than she anticipated. Nedley was not gonna be happy with this.

At about 6:15, Nicole drove into the gravel parking lot of the baseball field. Sure enough, Nedley was staring at her from the dugout, disappointed. Nicole sighed at the wheel before bursting out the car door, grabbing her equipment from the trunk before running over to the field.

“Sorry, sir. Got a little sidetracked at the homestead.”  
“Uh huh, Haught. Just get ready to be on the mound in 5. And stop calling me sir!”

Nicole got ready in record time, heading to the mound ready to practice. Nicole knew now that the nerves she felt in office were those of worry and not excitement. She could barely compose herself to throw; she felt nauseous thinking about messing up. It was just practice, but softball had always been more than just practice to her. She felt if she messed up now, what kind of player was she? Once a pitcher, always a pitcher, right?

Lonnie was the first up to bat because of course he was. His idiot grin staring her down from across the field. It just made her nerves even more erratic. Somewhere from behind her, probably the guy defending second, she heard bitching about how she should just pitch already. So, taking a shaking breath, she did. It was a fastball, though that’s not what she meant to pitch, that went whizzing right by Lonnie’s head. “Strike!” That fastball gave Nicole the confidence she needed to pitch all night long.

As the world darkened around her, Nicole detached from everything. She was ready to throw the next pitch when she felt Nedley’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s time to go home, kid. Wynonna and Waverly are waiting for you in the parking lot.”

“Oh. Uh, okay. See you in the office tomorrow.”  
Nedley waved off Nicole, getting into his own pickup. Nicole changed out of her cleats, got her bag, and looked for her girls in the parking lot. Waverly teetered on her feet anxiously, while Wynonna just looked bored as ever, a flask of whiskey in her hand.  
“What are you two doing up here?”  
“Well,” Waverly answered, “when you didn’t show up for 8 o’clock dinner I got worried. I tried calling you or texting you and after an hour of no response, I asked Wynonna to ask Nedley where you were and to drive me up here.”  
“You let her drive?”  
“Hey, hey, Haught. I only started drinking after I got out of the car,” Wynonna defended.  
“It’s true. I didn’t let her drink till she got out here. I’m driving back.”  
Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. “Wait. What time is it?”  
“About 9:30 now.”  
“I’m so sorry, baby. I never meant to worry you. I never even realized it got dark.”  
“It’s okay. I’m just happy you’re safe. We can skip Shorty’s dinner tonight, I’ll order a pizza to the homestead. It should be there by the time we all get back.”  
“Okay. Be safe driving. I’ll follow you out.”

Wynonna and Waverly got into their busted up pickup and Nicole climbed back into her squad car. The three women drove the 40 minutes back home and sure enough, the pizza delivery guy was on their porch. Wynonna practically ripped it from his hands, Waverly following close behind, apologizing for the Earp and paying for the pizza, making sure to tip well.

Now drunk Wynonna was just about swallowing the pizza in front of her. “Maybe I should have got a large,” Waverly giggled, seeing the half-eaten pizza on the table. Nicole smiled, flashing her dimple at Waverly, causing her to giggle more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is definitely not my best work, but enjoy nonetheless!

Once they finished eating, Nicole went up to their bedroom while Waverly made sure Wynonna made it to bed. Nicole had already gotten comfortable in their bed and put softball on the tv. Waverly entered and Nicole never even acknowledged her existence. She only finally realized her girlfriend was in the room when the game had gone to commercial. 

“Hey, cutie.”

“Don’t cutie me.”

“Why?”

“You didn’t even notice I entered the room. You usually light up and smile or at least acknowledge me when I come in. Did I do something wrong?”

“What? Baby, no. I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to ignore you. The game just sucked me in.”

“Yeah.”

Nicole crawled out of bed and over to Waverly. The Earp stared at the ground, clearly upset. “Baby, look at me. Please.”

Waverly looked up at the redhead reluctantly.

“I’m sorry. Today has been a mess. Softball seems to take over me.”

“It’s okay. I think we just need to work on it. Maybe leave it to the field, leave home for home. And, after tonight, our deal that I stay away from practices is off, at least until softball stops its trance,” Waverly was putting on a stern face that began to give way by the end. As much as she was upset with the redhead, she couldn’t be for long, especially when her big, brown eyes were staring directly at her, a smile playing at her lips, her dimple threatening to emerge.

“Okay, deal,” Nicole smiled. As much as she loved softball, her girlfriend came first. And Waverly was going to make sure it stayed that way. Her puppy dog eyes stared up at Nicole, almost searching her for something. Reassurance, maybe? Nicole realized what she was looking for when hungry lips met hers. Nicole pulled back a bit. She almost whispered, “Baby, are you sure?”

Waverly looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes. “Yes. I’m sure.”

The redhead leaned down, placing a soft, lingering kiss on the smaller girl’s lips. She was met with desperate, hungry lips as soon as they reconnected. As much as she loved the feeling of Waverly’s lips on hers, Nicole’s doubt crept back in. “Are you certain? I don’t want you doing something on impulse that you might regret.”

“Nicole. I never regret being with you. And I love that you care about me enough to ask, but I’m certain,” She tucked Nicole’s hair behind her ear, “Trust me?”

Nicole bit her lip and nodded, looking down at her angelic girlfriend in front of her. She leaned down once more, placing another soft kiss on Waverly’s lips, inviting Waverly’s mouth to explore hers. The angel took the bait, hungrily kissing Nicole once more, this time with no hesitation from the redhead. Her tongue teased at Nicole’s bottom lip, causing the two to deepen the kiss as Waverly pressed her body into her girlfriends. Nicole stumbled back in response, backing away until she fell on the bed, Waverly straddling her hips. 

A small moan escaped from Nicole as Waverly ground her hips into her lap. “Oh you like that, do you?” The smaller girl teased as her teeth scraped against skin.

“Ya know,” Nicole breathed, “for an angel you’re pretty naughty,” her hips bucking into Waverly on the last word.

“Is that a problem, officer?” A mischievous smirk crawled across her face, daring Nicole.

Nicole swallowed hard, caught off-guard by the Earp. “I, uh, no, no not at all,” she stuttered.

Waverly went back to kissing Nicole’s neck, humming against her skin. “You are really off your game tonight, aren’t you, Haught?”

All Nicole could manage was a whimper as Waverly nipped her neck. The smaller girl yanked the pink tank top off of the woman in front of her, her fingers now grazing over abs. “Cat got your tongue?” Waverly asked before moving her mouth down her chest, taking a nipple between her teeth. She bit down hard, eliciting a jump and a whimper. “Why so quiet, hm?”

When Nicole didn’t answer, Waverly bit down on her other nipple, harder than before. This got a moan to escape the woman’s lips. “There we are. Keep quiet again and I’ll do worse.”

“Waverly,” Nicole did her best to sound stern, but was too wound up to, “Wynonna is right downstairs.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Waverly chuckled a bit, “Oh, sweetie, she’s passed out drunk, she won’t hear us. Even if it did, when has that stopped us before.” Waverly bit down once again on Nicole’s nipple, although not as hard, until another moan escaped her lips.

“Waverly.”

“What is it, officer?” She asked, her big innocent eyes looking at Nicole while her fingers played with the waistband of her boyshorts. She felt hips buck into her hand, but decided to ignore it.

“Waverly. Stop teasing. Please,” she husked. Nicole ran her hands around Waverly’s ass, pulling their hips closer, desperate for friction.

“Oh? Am I teasing? I didn’t realize,” Waverly answered, sickly sweet. She took her fingers away from the waistband and back to Nicole’s hair, rocking into her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Waverly,” Nicole said louder this time, the whine in her voice obvious.

“You know, for a cop, you’re pretty impatient,” Waverly said as she got off of Nicole’s lap, instead kneeling on the floor.

She pulled off Nicole’s boyshorts, exposing her to Waverly. Nicole shuddered as the cool air of the room met her folds. Waverly began placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, leading up to her apex. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s thighs, pulling her in closer, before beginning to taste her girlfriend. She felt Nicole’s hips push into her face, only encouraging her movements. Nicole’s hands ran through Waverly’s hair, pushing her even closer. Waverly was practically drowning in Nicole, from her smell to her taste, and she loved every second of it.

Waverly’s tongue and face felt so good against Nicole. She loved how skilled her girlfriend was with her tongue. She was practically riding her face, wound up so tight she felt she might explode. She looked down at the brunette, on her knees in front of her, head buried in her legs. The sight of her girlfriend sent her over the edge.

Waverly felt Nicole’s thighs tighten around her face and heard moans come from above her, although muffled by the legs around her. She continued to lap at her pussy, making sure to lick her clean. She felt Nicole’s thighs tighten and release a few times as aftershocks overtook her before she removed herself from the woman.

Waverly straddled Nicole’s lap again, kissing her deeply, wanting her to taste herself. Waverly’s lips travelled across Nicole’s jawline to her ear, whispering “Now it’s my turn, sweetheart.” She pushed Nicole’s back down into the bed, eliciting a gasp from the taller woman.

Waverly continued to nip at Nicole’s neck as she grinded against her abs. She could feel herself getting wetter as she picked up the pace. Nicole couldn’t help but sit in shock as her girlfriend got herself off on top of her. Waverly’s hands soon flew to her clit, stimulating herself more. When she did, Nicole finally reacted, kneading her thighs and ass. Waverly’s thrusts become more and more desperate as she gets closer and closer to her climax. She gripped Nicole’s shoulder beneath her with her free hand, digging her nails into flesh as she began to orgasm on top of Nicole.

Waverly collapsed Into Nicole a bit, catching her breath. Some aftershocks hit her and Nicole’s arms wrapped around her. When Waverly regained her strength, she slithered down Nicole’s body with a smirk on her face. She began to kiss and lick at Nicole’s abs, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s skin. She licked Nicole until only saliva was left on her skin before crawling back up to kiss her.

Tasting her girlfriend, Nicole hummed into the kiss. She partly briefly, looking at Waverly intensely, although Waverly’s eyes were focused on her kiss-swollen lips. “Waves?” she asked lightly.

“What is it, Nic?”

“I want to taste you. I want to taste all of you.”

At that, Waverly kissed Nicole again. “I thought you’d never say those words.”

Waverly’s snarkiness prompted Nicole to take action, flipping Waverly onto her back and into the bed. Nicole smirked at Waverly’s surprised gasp and giggle. 

Nicole slid down Waverly’s body, pushing her legs over her shoulders to get a better view of her girlfriend’s gorgeous pussy. Even after all these years of being with her, Waverly’s gorgeousness never ceased to amaze Nicole. She began to lap at Waverly, causing the smaller woman to squirm beneather her. Hips bucked up into Nicole’s mouth, encouraging her movements. She felt Waverly’s thighs begin to tighten around her head and slowed down, not wanting this to end just yet. She removed her mouth from folds and instead began kissing inner thighs. Whimpers and whines erupted from above.

“Nicole,” Waverly whined out, her hips bucking involuntarily at the lack of contact, “Nicole, please.”

Nicole ignored her girlfriend and continued to kiss at her thighs.

“Nicole!” Waverly’s whine significantly louder.

“Oh, baby, did you say something?”

“Nicole. Please. I can’t take this teasing.”

“Teasing? What teasing?” Nicole’s smirk returned and her kisses reached Waverly’s thigh.

Waverly, finally losing her patience, ran her fingers down to her center, her fingers working quickly to work her back up.

“Uh uh uh,” Nicole chastised, grabbing Waverly’s wrist and stopping her in her tracks.

“Well, Nic, stop teasing then and I wouldn’t have to do it myself.” 

Waverly was clearly getting frustrated with her girlfriend. Wanting to calm her, Nicole decided it was time to get to business. “Well, why don’t you just fuck my face then?”  
Waverly’s eyes widened, looking down at the woman between her legs. She pulled her up to her face, kissing her passionately as she maneuvered their position. Nicole was on her back once more, with Waverly’s pussy soon hovering over her face.

“You better fuck me good, Nic, or you’re gonna be in some deep shit,” Waverly remarked before sitting down unto Nicole’s waiting mouth.  
She could feel Nicole’s tongue immediately go to work, tasting every bit of her. Waverly ground into Nicole’s face, her nose bumping into her clit, eliciting loud, breathy, moans.

Waverly was already close having been so worked up beforehand, and her newfound control allowed her to get so close so fast. She rocked against Nicole’s fast hard and fast, holding onto the headboard to keep her upright. As she continued to increase her pace, the headboard began hitting the wall, making the room so much louder. Soon enough, Waverly was coming all over Nicole’s face. She rocked slowly, riding out the orgasm, and Nicole continued to lick at her, careful not to overstimulate the younger woman.

As Waverly calmed her body, she crawled back into Nicole’s arms, kissing her face softly. She giggled as she realized her wetness was all over the redhead’s face. “Aw, babe, I got it all over you,” she laughed out.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s worth it,” Nicole chuckled before bringing Waverly in for a sweet kiss.

“Yeah, uh, we might have to fix the wall this weekend…”

“You think?” Nicole joked.

A blush crept across Waverly’s face and she buried herself into Nicole’s arms, the two falling asleep not long after.


End file.
